


It Happened By Chance

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Some Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This is the fifth day this week that I've made the fifteen minute detour to this cafe to get my morning coffee. I happened upon it by chance when I was here meeting a client for lunch. The reason I've been making the detour is her.......'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a little something I've been working on. Just something that popped into my head one night. Not sure where it is going to go. It was meant to be a one shot, but as usual I got carried away and it now has three chapters already. It's written in both Peeta and Katniss' POV. Enjoy xx
> 
> I own none of these wonderful characters. Just an Aussie girl who loves Everlark. Credit where credit is due. Thanks Suzanne Collins for creating such wonderful versatile characters for us to play with. All mistakes are mine.

_Peeta_  
This is the fifth day this week that I've made the fifteen minute detour to this cafe to get my morning coffee. I happened upon it by chance when I was here meeting a client for lunch. The reason I've been making the detour is her. The silver eyed, brown haired beauty that works the counter. I did a double take when I saw her at first, because I couldn't quite believe it was her. My childhood crush. The little girl with the two braids has definitely grown up.

Katniss Everdeen is her name. Not in a million years did I think I would ever see her again. She left our small home town ten years ago. We were twelve. No one ever knew exactly why the Everdeens left Panem. There were lots of rumours. Eviction, divorce, death even. All I remember is my heart breaking when she didn't turn up for school that day. Or the next or the next. Not that she ever really knew I existed. I just admired her from afar.

We were never in the same class. Nor did we travel in the same circles. Her friends scared me a little if I'm being honest. Especially that small short spiky haired girl. _I am man enough to admit that now._ The only time I really saw her during school was at lunchtime. Then I would sit at our table with my group of friends and sneak glances at her for forty five minutes. Sometimes completely blocking out anything my friends were talking about.

We shared a bus home every afternoon as well. I would always sit at the back so I could look at her without getting caught. I was completely taken with the enigma that was Katniss. She didn't seem to like people very much. Just her core group of friends and her little sister Primrose. I saw her smile once and it made her even more radiant than she already was. I'm not quite sure what it was about her that drew my eyes in her direction so often.

So when I came in here last Friday and saw her standing behind the counter. I just knew it was her. Sure she had changed. Haven't we all in ten years? However I would know those silver eyes anywhere. Her hair had been in one braid, instead of two _(like she use to wear it)_ sitting over her shoulder. She had served me that day, but if there was any recognition there at all, she didn't show it. She took my order and just moved to the coffee machine to make my macchiato.

I had instantly looked to her hands to see if there was a ring on her finger. There wasn't one. That didn't mean anything though. She might not be married, but she probably has a boyfriend. _A big, scary, possessive boyfriend._ I certainly would be if she was my girlfriend. Of course she has somebody. There's no way Katniss Everdeen was single. Especially not with how she has filled out in all the right places.

Now I'm standing in line _(a very long line)_ peeking over everyone's shoulders to make sure she is still there. I'm still quite shocked that in this city of nearly four million people, I see her here. Today she has her hair in a bun on top of her head. Her plain black uniform hugs her chest and her hips just right. As I move forward a bit more in the line, I chance another glance over the four people in front of me, this time though she is looking straight at me. And she is smiling.

                                                                                     ~

_Katniss_  
He's here again. The man with eyes so blue that the ocean would be jealous. There is something familiar about him, but I can't quite place what it is. He's not very tall, maybe 5'10 or 5'11, but what he lacks in height he makes up for in other areas. Like the broad expanse of his chest, and the unruly curls that fall into his eyes. A soft melodic voice when he spoke. The kind of voice, I'm sure, that makes most girls swoon when he spoke. I'm slightly shocked to realise that would include me.

Damn I wish I could figure out why he looks so familiar. He seemed nervous and jumpy the first time I served him. Hell if I knew why. I noticed him looking at me and it sent a pleasant wave of heat through my body. I can't remember anyone ever looking at me like that. I was so shocked that I had to move away from him as soon as I took his order, so he wouldn't see the blush that was starting to form on my face.

But he has come in every day this week and I've found myself looking for him every morning at the same time. I'm not quite sure what has come over me. Guys don't usually affect me this way. Two years ago I was in a very bad relationship. When I finally found the courage to get out of it I promised myself that I would be very guarded when it came to men. I haven't let anyone in since, and until blue eyes here walked in, I was determined never to let anyone in ever again.

Now though I find myself daydreaming about him all the time. What his lips would feel like on mine? If his hair would feel as soft as it looks when I run my fingers through the curls? What his hands would feel like running over my body? What sort of noises would he be able to elicit from me? _Fuck!_ I shake my head slightly to rid it of the images. It's a hard task considering how vivid they always are.

He orders the same drink everyday and the last two days I have found myself making it before he even asks. Large macchiato, weak, no sugar. Unfortunately his god damn illegal good looks have made me a bit distracted these past few days. I've stuffed up more orders than I care to remember. My customers and my boss are kind of pissed off. There's no cure for it though. I just can't think straight when he is around.

When he walked through the door today I was hit with a memory from a very long time ago. Twelve years ago in fact. I see a blonde haired boy sitting at a table with his friends, sneaking glances my way. The strange little boy was always looking at me. We never had the same friends and I never spoke two words to him. I know we use to share a bus together after school and I could always feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

It's in that moment I chance another look at the man. He doesn't notice me watching him at first. Could it really be him? Is that the reason why he looks so familiar? Wearing charcoal grey jeans _(that fit him so well)_ and a plain white t-shirt, I scrutinise him discreetly. It could be him. People change a lot in ten years. When he peers over the other customers and our eyes meet I smile. He smiles back. It's then I know that the man standing in line is a grown up version of Peeta Mellark.

                                                                                      ~

_Peeta_  
One more customer to go and then I will be face to face with her again. She keeps sneaking glances up at me. A shy grin on her face and a slight blush ghosting over her olive skin. She hands the lady in front of me her cup. Then I step up to the counter ready to place my order. Before I can say anything though she is already starting my drink. She looks up at me from behind the machine and smiles again. Then she speaks.

"Macchiato right? Large, weak, no sugar?" She reels off in order.

So she has noticed me. Well enough to remember what I order everyday. I just nod my head yes. I can barely find the words to speak. She has a habit of doing that to me. I feel like that shy boy all over again. I never could form a coherent sentence around her. I'm usually so good with words. But Katniss Everdeen makes my head spin and my tongue tied. There's so many things I want to say to her but it all just gets caught in my throat.

Since that first day I saw her again my mind has been full of all kinds of visions. She has featured nightly in my dreams. Boy what dreams they've been. Sometimes it's just of her and me talking like two normal people. The majority however have been a lot dirtier. I blush a little thinking of the one I had last night. It was so vivid and so real that I woke up sweating and having to go and relieve myself in the shower.

She's finishing up my drink. I really should say something to her. I must seem like some kind of creep. Coming in here and looking at her the way I do without saying a word. She hands me my cup and takes my five dollars from me. I stand there with my mouth opening and shutting trying to formulate some kind of sentence. I'm not sure how long passes before she smiles at me again and then shocks me with the words that leave her mouth.

"I get off at five.....did you want to get a drink with me after?"

_Did she really just ask me out?_ The girl of my dreams has just ask me to join her for a drink. Does this mean she's single? Unattached? No big, scary, possessive boyfriend, to bash the shit out of me? Surely this is just a figment of my imagination. One of my vivid dreams back to haunt me. I must look like a complete idiot, standing there with my mouth gaping and probably wide eyes to go with it. Her head drops slightly and that blush is back. She looks embarrassed.

"Sorry....don't worry about it....you don't have to say yes."

She doesn't think I want to join her. Is she crazy? _No!_ I'm the crazy one. I haven't given her an answer yet so she has taken my silence as rejection. If she only knew how long I've been fantasising about this moment. A chance to go out with Katniss Everdeen. Again I'm taken back all those years ago. My twelve year old self has inhabited my body. I've started fidgeting and my palms are sweating. I can't have her thinking I'm not interested. Finally my mouth decides to work.

"Sounds great. Where should we go?"

She looks up from the counter and that smile is back on her face. I smile back seeing her eyes wide with excitement. She really does want to have a drink with me. I can hardly believe my luck. I wonder if she remembers who I am. Surely not if she has asked me out. If she knew I was the shy little boy from school, who use to watch her from afar, there's no way she would go out with me willingly.

"Do you know of Abernathy's a few blocks over?" She asks. I nod yes. "Meet me there, say at about six?"

"Great, awesome....I can't wait." My god I sound like a teenager and a bit too keen for my liking.

She chuckles softly at my nervousness. She looks me square in the eye and answers.

"Me too Peeta....who's next?"

She turns to the disgruntled man behind me. I'm left standing off to the side staring straight ahead. Completely and utterly shocked that Katniss Everdeen remembers my name.

                                                                                       ~

_Katniss_  
I can't believe I just asked him out. Me. Who has been totally against dating for the last two years. At first I thought he was going to say no. _What was I thinking?_ Of course he's not single. God look at him. How could someone that good looking not have a girlfriend or a wife or someone? _Stupid Katniss!_ He looked totally aghast when I suggested he meet me for a drink. Or so I thought anyway.

Then he said yes and my insides starting doing somersaults. _'Not taken'_ are the words that flash behind my eyes. Excitement bubbles up in my throat. I swallow it down trying to hide my nerves. Time has been good to Peeta Mellark. So good in fact I feel my panties starting to get wet. Thank god there's a counter between the two of us, or he would notice that I have to squeeze my thighs together to try and fight the feeling away.

Does he remember me? Is that the reason he has been a regular here for the last five days? He looked completely shocked that I knew his name. He stood there for a good couple of minutes before a smile rested on his lips and he turned and walked out the door. The thought floats around in my brain for the rest of the day. All I can think of is that knowing smile and the small dimple it created in his left cheek. It has completely distracted me from my work. _Again_.

Four o'clock arrives and there's a small rush of customers coming in. My co worker has joined me and notices how distracted I am. She calls me out on it.

"What the hell has you so uptight today?" She asks.

Johanna isn't only my co worker. Her and I go way back. She's the only friend I stayed in contact with when I left Panem ten years ago. As luck would have it her family moved out here to Los Angeles just two years after mine. We didn't go to the same school here, but we would hang out together on weekends and ended up going to UCLA together. When I was desperately looking for work to help pay my way through college, she suggested I join her here. That was three years ago.

"Kat!" She almost yells. I jump a little at her tone. "Explain."

I shake my head to clear it of thoughts of what a Peeta Mellark might do to me tonight after a few drinks. _Slow down Kat. It's just a drink._

"You're never going to believe this, but I'm going for a drink....tonight....with Peeta Mellark." I answer her a little to excitedly.

Her eyes go wide. With what I'm not sure. _Shock?_ That I'm actually going out. _Bewilderment?_ That it's actually with a guy. _Or recognition?_ That she actually remembers Peeta. Maybe all three. She eyes me cautiously. Scrutinising the look of euphoria on my face. I can see the flash across her eyes when she realises I'm not making up a story to placate her. The corners of her mouth turn up in a wicked grin as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well fuck....I never thought I'd see the day you would actually start dating again." She replies with a knowing tone. "And who is Peeta Mellark?"

"It's not a date....just a drink." I say trying to convince myself.

Her eyebrows raise in mock amusement. I scowl at her stance and move to start the end of day clean up. Muttering _'Bitch'_ as I walk away. Thank god for the few customers that just walked in. At least I will be able to avoid her for a little while. When the last customer leaves, and only after she has hounded me for another half hour, do I finally regale her with just who I'm having a drink with. She is still completely clueless when I mention his name.

"We went to school with Peeta, back in Panem." I Offer.

"Jesus Kat that was years ago, describe him to me." She asks.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes." I start. She interrupts me though.

"Well you've just narrowed it down to half the boys at school." I roll my eyes at her snarky comment.

"The one that use to stare at me all the time." I say hoping now she will know who I'm talking about.

I see her mind ticking over. She's reaching into the depths of it trying to put a face to the name. Then suddenly she remembers and she lets out a low whistle.

"Wow." It's all she can manage. "You sure going out with him is a good idea, he was a bit strange and kind of weird in school."

I shrug my shoulders and head towards the door to lock up.

"Do you think he knows who you are?"

I make my way back to the counter before I answer her and lean against the cool metal.

"Pretty sure he recognised who I was before I realised who he was." I answer as I grab my bag from under the counter. "He's been in here everyday for the past five days and he's always looking at me."

Ok. Maybe Jo is right. I barely know this guy and I'm thinking about _(or rather fantasising about)_ what he plans to do with me and my body tonight. The only memories I have off him are him gawking at me all the time. I know nothing about the guy other than the fact that he was popular and good at sports. Especially basketball. Even at twelve he looked good in those shorts. _Damn!_ Maybe I paid more attention than I thought.

"It's been ten years Jo. I'm sure he has grown out of that awkward phase." I answer.

I don't go on to tell her how hot he has grown though. I'll keep that little bit of information to myself for now. What could one drink hurt? Two old school mates catching up, sharing a few memories. And maybe my bed or his later. _Fuck!_ I need to go. I'm not going to make it to the bar by six if I stay here and let Jo talk me out of it. I really, really don't want her to talk me out of it. I turn on my heel and make my way to the door. I say goodnight to Jo and tell her not to worry, I'll be fine.

"Ok, just be sure to get laid tonight...fuck knows you need it." She says to my retreating back.

I smirk as I think she is right. It's been way too long. Maybe if all goes well tonight I will have my way with Peeta Mellark. Eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind of 'getting to know you' chapter. Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine

_Peeta_  
I wait nervously at the bar checking my watch every five minutes. It's not even six yet and I'm starting to panic she won't show up. I'm nursing my third beer already. The old man behind the bar watches me carefully from behind a flask that he is sipping on frequently. Maybe he thinks I'm going to rob the place or something with how jittery I am. I check my watch again. Five minutes until six. In five minutes I have to try and have a conversation with the girl of my dreams.

It's not like I thought of her constantly for the past ten years. I have had a couple of relationships. I was even engaged back in Panem, but it was never going to work. She wanted the white picket fence and the two and a half kids. I just wasn't ready for all that though. As much as I want the whole house and family one day, at twenty years of age, I wanted so much more from my life. So eighteen months ago I applied to CSLA for art and graphics and the rest is history.

I haven't dated anyone since I've been here. I've been out on a couple of dates but nothing serious. My roommate has made it his mission to hook me up with anything that wears a skirt. So far no success. They've either been too blond, too stuck up or way too old. I have nothing against older women, but forty plus year old cougars are just not my thing. I shiver at the thought of the last _'mature woman'_ Finnick tried to set me up with. _Gross!_

_'It's just sex Peet, why do you have to be so particular.'_ He had said.

Sue me if I want a substantial relationship and not just one night stands every other night of the week. I told Finnick just as much. He just said I was too fussy and I needed to get laid. Maybe he's right, but I'll be damned if that's going to be with someone who is old enough to be my mother. No, when I do _'get laid'_ I'm hoping its with a woman that is willing to hang around. Now since seeing Katniss again I'm hoping its with her.

While thoughts of Katniss and me in bed float around in my head I hear a soft _'ahem'_ off to the side of me. I turn to see her standing there as if she's just walked out of my head. She looks gorgeous in a pair of tight _(like tight enough so her ass is where my eyes wander too)_ blue denim jeans and a green halter neck top. Her hair is now down and hanging in soft waves around her face. She smiles at me as she takes the bar stool next to mine.

"Hi." She says softly as she gestures to the old man behind the bar.

"Hi." I manage to say back.

"Sorry I'm late, took longer for me to leave work than I thought." She apologises with a shy look on her face.

I hadn't even noticed it had gone a quarter after six. While she converses a little with the man behind the bar, _who I'm assuming is Abernathy himself_ , I sneak another glance at her. I can't keep my eyes off the way the top accentuates her neck. Then of course, by their own accord _(my brain is no longer functioning)_ my eyes follow the slope of her neck down to her perfectly rounded breasts. I'm imaging how well they would fit in my hands when she nudges me with her elbow.

"Sorry, what?" I ask stupidly. _Great first impression Peet._

She's smirking at me slightly when I finally let myself look at her face. There's a small hint of knowing that she just caught me checking her out. She is so close I can see the spray of freckles across her perfectly shaped nose. Her eyes, I notice, are an almond shape and still have that silver colour to them. Like liquid mercury. They're mesmerising. She's mesmerising. I could sit here lost in just her eyes all night long.

"I asked how you have been?" She replies in slightly breathy voice. _Damn can she just keep talking all night?_

"Um....yeah....good....what about you." Why the hell am I so nervous?

                                                                                         ~

_Katniss_  
_God he's hot!_ I stood just inside the door to Abernathy's. I watched him for five minutes before making my way to the bar. He looked nervous as he picked at the label on his beer bottle. That for some reason just made him look hotter still. He's changed from today. Now wearing blue denim jeans and a navy blue button down shirt that hugs the muscles in his arms. God he is just so damn hot!

I stand there wondering what Peeta Mellark has been up to all these years. _When did he move to LA? Why is he in LA? Why doesn't he have a girlfriend....in LA?_ Surely some blonde haired, blue eyed, big booby Californian native has had her claws digging into those strong, sinewy arms by now. So why is he sitting at a bar, _still nervous mind you_ , waiting to have a drink with me, when he could have his pick of any girl here?

I had made my way over to the bar and caught Abernathy's eye as he glanced up from his flask. His eyebrows raised through the roof when he sees me walking up to the blonde guy and stopping right next to him. I've been coming to Abernathy's pretty much since I was legal. The old man and I have a somewhat love hate relationship. We love to hate each other. I've never been here with a guy before, this would explain his curious look.

I clear my throat to announce myself to Peeta. He turns to look at me some what dazed. I smile at him softly and apologise for being late as I sit down next to him. I say a quick hello to Haymitch and tell him I'll just have my usual. He just nods his head and walks away to mix my jacks and coke. Again I turn to where Peeta sits and I'm pretty sure he's checking me out. I'm seriously getting horny with the way his eyes wander over my body. Time to break the ice.

"So how have you been?" I asked casually. He doesn't respond. I nudge him with my elbow.

He mutters out a sorry and I relay my question too him. I'm quite close to him now and I'm doing my own checking. He has a slight stubble forming on his very chiselled jaw. His ridiculously blue eyes have grey flecks through them. His lighter blonde eyelashes are so long I wonder if they get tangled up when he blinks. And that hair, I just want to run my fingers through it to see how soft it really is. I'm just checking out his mouth when he answers my question and asks me his own back.

"Really good....busy." I say as Haymitch hands me my drink. "So what brings you to the city of angels? Why did you leave Panem?"

May as well get straight to the deep stuff. No beating around the bush.

"Ah....college actually. I transferred over to CSLA last fall." He answers before taking a swig of his beer. "Was sick of small town life as well."

I nod my head in the direction of a small empty booth in the corner.

"Let's move over there." I say as I get off my stool. "Otherwise old man Abernathy here, will reveal all our secrets to anybody who's willing to listen."

Haymitch grunts something under his breath. Peeta just chuckles and follows me over to the booth. We sit on opposite sides of the table. _Safer for him that way_. Less chance I'll start groping him if he's all the way over there. We sit silently, awkwardly for a few minutes. I'm stirring my straw around in my drink while he's gone back to picking at that label again. Once again it's me who breaks the silence.

"So what are you studying?"

He looks up from his beer bottle and answers.

"Art and graphics. I was a bit of a late bloomer. I took two years off to work to get enough money together to fund this move." There's that melodic tone I was talking about.

"What about you Katniss, what happened to you all those years ago?" He asks gently.

I knew it would come up. We kind of left Panem without any notice at all. Am I ready to reveal everything to Peeta? Johanna is the only other person I have told my story too. Ten years later and I'm still embarrassed about the events that took place. How do you tell people that your Mom went crazy and we had to move out here to try and get the best treatment for her. Papa had said it was the best chance she had to get well. Two years after we moved here she took an overdose of pills.

                                                                                        ~

_Peeta_  
I see a single tear fall down her face. _Well done Peeta_. Why couldn't I just stick to basic questions. _Are you studying? What has it been like living in LA? Had she met any celebrities?_ But no I had to ruin the moment by going straight for the jugular. I just couldn't stop the question leaving my mouth. I so badly wanted to know what took her away all those years ago. By the look on her face she hesitant to say anything. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she got up and walked out right now.

She's back to stirring her drink with her straw. Her head is bowed and her eyes are lowered. I need to apologise. Say something to make her feel better. _Fuck!_ I feel like an asshole. I'm here having a drink with the girl of my dreams and I went and made her cry. _Idiot!_ This was definitely not the first impression I was going for. Just when I think she's going to get up and walk out she raises her head to look at me, takes a deep breath and speaks.

"My mom was really sick. Bipolar they said. Papa made the decision to bring her out here to get treatment." She starts.

"Oh god Katniss I'm sorry....I didn't mean to....shit....I'm sorry." I reply pathetically.

She shakes her head at me.

"No it's ok....it was a long time ago....She died two years later." She adds as her head lowers again.

_Shit!_

I'm not sure what to say to that. I can't apologise again or she'll think I'm pitying her. There's silence for a while. Neither of us really knowing what to say to each other. My beer is nearly empty so I drink the last of it. I gesture to one of the bar hands to get her attention. She ambles over and takes my empty bottle asking if I want another. I answer yes and she asks Katniss the same question. Her drink is still nearly full so she says no.

Katniss excuses herself to go to the bathroom. _Probably trying to find an escape route._ When she's far enough away I face palm my forehead. What a dickhead I am. _You screwed up royally Peet._ I need to fix this train wreck if I have any chance of seeing her again. I want to see that smile back on her face. I'm not entirely sure she will come back and join me, so when she slides back into her side of the booth I decide to lighten the mood.

"So let's start again....Hi I'm Peeta....I'm an idiot....I'm pretty sure we went to school together....I'm not sure you ever noticed me though." She smiles at my anecdote.

"I noticed." She replies taking a sip of her drink.

This shocks me. She must sense it because she then goes on to reel off all the things she noticed about me. My drawings in the art room. My goal that won our school the inter-school basketball championship and the list goes on. When she finishes I'm dumb struck. I seriously thought I was so inconspicuous to her. Another face in a sea of hundreds. The weirdo she use to catch staring at her. It's kind of surreal to think that she was watching me too.

The next couple of hours fly by as we talk about years gone by. We order burgers and fries _(if they can really be classed as that)_. We talk about school and discuss the good times and the bad. We laugh and tease each other about the teachers we had. We bitch about the divas and the jocks in our year. She goes on about how I was in the popular crowd. I tell her about my fear of her small spiky haired friend. When I tell her this she bursts out laughing.

"She's here you know?" She says casually. I nearly choke on my beer.

"No way?" I reply wiping the beer from my chin. She continues to chuckle and nods her head yes.

"Her family moved out here two years after mine." She adds. "She's not all that scary really."

I raise my eyebrows at her, not totally convinced.

"Ok....well maybe she's a little bit scary." She answers sheepishly.

Another hour goes by and I've found it very easy to talk to Katniss. After my initial fuck up of bringing up her past, _which I'm still regretting_ , things have lightened up. I think in the last three hours we've pretty much told each other everything about ourselves. I learn that she is in her last year at UCLA studying music. Which doesn't surprise me, I do remember her having a lovely singing voice. I really don't want this night to be over. All I can think about is how much I want to kiss her.

                                                                                      ~

_Katniss_  
After a rocky start to the night, I find I have been enjoying myself immensely, laughing and talking with Peeta. He's funny, charming and ever so easy on the eye. More than once my eyes have drifted to his mouth, wondering how it would fit against mine. What would he taste like? _Probably beer at the moment._ I couldn't care though because I really, really, want Peeta to kiss me. The night has nearly ended and I'm nowhere near ready for it to be over.

Peeta is telling me a story about his roommate, but I'm not really listening as images of him kissing me fill my head. Then those images turn to him devouring my body and having his way with me. _Shit!_ There go my panties again. I squirm a little in my seat hoping Peeta won't notice the blush that has crept over my skin. I take a sip of my drink to try and distract myself from the wicked thoughts running through my mind.

It's nearly closing time at Abernathy's and I'm slightly worried that this night is going to end with no kissing action. I don't want to sound desperate, but after dreaming about those lips, _not to mention other things_ , for the past six days, I just really want to test out my theory. My apartment isn't too far from here. Am I being too presumptuous? He's seems to be as into me as I am into him. As I sit and try to listen to Peeta's story my mind drifts to what Jo had said as I was leaving work.

_'Be sure to get laid.....fuck knows you need it.'_

_Damn you Jo!_ For putting those thoughts in my head. It's pretty much all I've been able to think about since I left work. It was also what made me late tonight as I made sure I was groomed in all the right areas. _Shit!_ I do sound desperate. It's been a while since I've had any action in bed,  _If you don't include my own fingers,_  However since Peeta Mellark walked into my cafe it's all I've been able to think about. _Damn it!_ I'm horny again.

Once again, I squirm in my seat, trying to fight down the fire that is burning inside me. If Peeta has noticed how uncomfortable I am _(due to my almost soaking wet underwear)_ then he hasn't shown it. He just continues to rave on about anything and everything. I don't mind though. I actually like listening to his voice. Even if I haven't really heard a word he has said in the last twenty minutes. I could get use to him talking all the time. I think he has finally noticed I'm distracted.

"Um....are you ok?" He begins. "I'm not boring you am I?"

_God how embarrassing._

"No!....of course not." I answer as calmly as I can.

There's that god damn smile again. I would be weak at the knees if I was standing. Instead I subconsciously shake my head to rid it of the dirty thoughts encompassing my brain. I hear the tinkle of the bell signalling last drinks for the night. My shoulders slump a little knowing my time with Peeta is almost over. Then he's reaching for my hand from across the table. Electricity screams through my body with the touch. I gasp a little before he speaks again.

"I've had a great time tonight Katniss." He says looking into my eyes. "But I'm not sure if I'm ready for this night to be over."

I'm up out of my seat, and with our hands still joined, I'm dragging him with me to the door.

"My place is just a few blocks over....you could walk me home." I suggest as we stand hand in hand under the awning outside.

He looks around nervously, before nodding yes. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"If you're sure?" He asks. "I don't want you to think I'm that kind of guy. I really like you Katniss."

And I really like him too. This thought shocks me a little. What do I want from this? Just a romp in the hay or do I really want to get to know him and see where this could lead?

"I'm sure. I really like you too." I answer.

I tighten my grip on his hand and start to walk away from the bar. He follows without anymore questions. It takes us twenty minutes to arrive at my place. We ride the elevator in relative silence with our hands still entwined. Then all too soon we've arrived at my front door. I've just put the key into the lock when he turns me around and gently leans me against the door. His hands are leaning against the frame either side of my face. My heart is racing with the way he's looking at me.

"I've wanted to kiss you all night....will you let me kiss you Katniss?" He says huskily with his face so close to mine.

"Please." Is all I can respond with.

He smiles at me before he closes the distance between our lips and possessively claims them with his own. They fit perfectly and he doesn't taste like beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing chapter three. Should be up by the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm sorry the update has taken so long. Real life got in the way. I'm hoping to have a new chapter each week. Not sure how long this one will go for. I'm having a lot of fun writing in the two POVs. Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins.

_Katniss_  
Soft and sensual. The two words that best describe how Peeta's lips felt on mine. It wasn't a very long kiss. No more than a brief caress of our lips. There was no colliding of tongues or clashing of teeth. It was a kiss that left me wanting more....so much more. I was breathless and my heart was pounding in my chest. I ghost my fingertips over my lips as I fondly remember he tasted like vanilla and brown sugar.

The kissing didn't lead to any bedroom action either. Which, if I am being honest, I'm quite thankful for. In fact he didn't even step foot in my apartment. He had removed his lips from mine, causing a small pout to form on my lips. He just smiled and placed another soft kiss to my forehead. Then he had said goodnight and turned and walked back to the elevator. Leaving me standing on my door step with soaking wet underwear and a fire in my belly.

It's been a week since he left me wanting more. A week and I can still feel his lips on mine. I've just sat down with Jo and our other friend Annie. We're watching Annie's boyfriend _(very new boyfriend who I've never met)_ and some of his mates play a bit of three on three basketball _(well two on three actually, Finnicks team is down one man)_ at the local park. We're discussing going and having a drink after when Jo lets out a low whistle.

"Damn! Who's the blonde?" She asks practically drooling.

I follow her line of vision and low and behold there's Peeta Mellark walking up and shaking hands with the other guys. Profusely apologising for being late. My heart rate speeds up as I admire him in his loose fitting shorts and grey tank. His golden hair hidden underneath a cap. A blush spreads over my face as I remember the way his lips felt on mine. He throws his backpack on the ground and then joins the other guys in the game.

"Oh that must be Peter!" Annie says bringing me out of my daze. "Finnick's roommate."

I shake my head at her mispronunciation of Peeta's name.

"It's not Peter Annie....its Peeta." I reply popping the 'A' on the end.

"Jesus....as in Peeta Mellark?" Jo asks. I nod. "Fuck he got hot!"

"You guys know him?" Annie questions a little bewildered.

"We went to school with him back in Panem.... _AND_.....Katniss went on a date with him a week ago."

My eyebrows join together as I scowl at Jo. Annie's are raised with a questioning arc.

"It wasn't a date.....just drinks....you know....catching up."

I think I feel that blush starting to cover my skin again.

"Whatever brainless....you didn't tell me how fucking gorgeous he is now....I can see why you said yes. Even with his history."

Annie looks even more confused. Jo explains mine and Peeta's relationship in school.

"He was a bit of an admirer....or stalker....of Kat's." She begins. "Spent a lot of time checking her out....it was a bit creepy."

As Jo goes on to regale Annie with Peeta's 'stalker' tendencies, I go back to checking him out. It's warm out today and after only five minutes or so in the sun, Peeta has a sweat starting to trickle down his face. It's also making his shirt cling to every line and curve of his chest. Then if that wasn't enough to turn me on, he decides to torture me more and remove the tank. Exposing his Adonis chest in all its glory. Shit! I'm bought back to reality by Jo.

"Please tell me you got laid that night." She says. That blush has come back again. I shake my head.

"No....he was the perfect gentleman." I reply. "He did kiss me though."

"So when are you seeing him again?" Anne asks.

"Don't know. He kissed me and then said goodnight without another word."

"He left you hanging?" Jo questions. I nod. "Did you at least exchange numbers?"

Again I shake my head no, she shakes hers in utter bewilderment. Now I'm left wondering, why Peeta didn't ask for my number. Was that one kiss enough for him to realise that I wasn't what he expected? I internally shake my head. No! That can't be right. I'm sure he felt the electricity too. Maybe it was just a case of being so caught up in the moment that he forgot. I know I didn't think about asking him for his.

"You should go over and say hi." It's Annie. "You know, break the ice."

"Too late." Jo adds as she nods in the direction of the guys.

I look up and see Peeta making his way up the small grassy hill. Finnick close behind. It seems the game is finished. Peeta sends a small wave in my direction. I reply with my own. He hasn't put the shirt back on yet, so when he finally arrives and takes a seat next to me, I consciously check my mouth for drool. Then I'm blushing, embarrassed that he might've noticed what I was doing. He says hi before he places a soft kiss to my cheek and I'm blushing for a whole other reason.

"Fancy seeing you here." He says smiling at me.

I can hear Annie and Jo stifling chuckles to the left of me. I block them out as I turn and face Peeta fully.

"I see you haven't lost your touch." I answer with my own smile.

It's his turn to blush. It's adorable.

                                                                                     ~

_Peeta_  
When I noticed her sitting on the hill with Annie and unbelievably the scary girl from school, I was momentarily shocked. I wasn't quite sure if she was real or not. _A hallucination maybe?_ My mind was surely playing tricks on me. So I squeezed my eyes shut for a few seconds then opened them again. She was still there. Looking as gorgeous as ever in a pair of jean shorts and a blue t-shirt. It took Finnick yelling at me to come out of my daze.

I joined him and the others for our game. This was a weekly ritual for us. Male bonding time. Finnick had mentioned that Annie was going to come watch with a couple of her friends. He hadn't mentioned their names. As we go round for round I'm finding it very hard to concentrate. I can feel Katniss watching me. I'm enjoying Katniss watching me. Probably a little too much as I miss three out of my five shots.

It's hot out. Without thinking I remove my shirt and throw it on the sideline. I chance a quick glance in the direction of the girls, even from behind her sunglasses I can tell she's watching. This brings a stupid smile to my face that Finnick is quick to notice. He looks at me and then up to the girls, gives a quick wave to Annie and then turns to me again. He folds his arms in front of him and then a wicked grin graces his face.

"Annie's friends." He starts still smirking at me. "I can hook you up if you want."

I chance another look at Katniss. She is not looking anymore.

"All good man, I got this." I say confidently. If only he knew.

He narrows his eyes at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks as we get back to our game.

He's hardly going to believe that one of Annie's friends is my childhood crush. The one I've been raving on about since I've seen her again. The reason I said no to his latest match making attempt. He knows all about our date a week ago. He chastised me for not getting laid that night. When I tried to explain to him that I wanted to do the right thing, get to know her properly, he just laughed and said I was a sap.

"That, my man, is Katniss Everdeen." I reply smugly as I snatch the ball off one of the opponents.

He stops suddenly.

"You're fucking kidding right." He says totally shocked looking back up at the girls. I shake my head no.

Ten minutes later and it's obvious I am way too distracted. Finnick calls game and we make our way to our stuff. He's babbling something in my ear, but I'm not really listening as I remember the kiss from that night. Electric, is the only way to describe it. Her lips were a little chapped probably from time in the sun. Didn't matter though. I was kissing her. I was kissing Katniss Everdeen and nothing in the world could bring me down from that high.

Finnick and I make our way up the small incline. I'm eager to get up there so I'm walking a little ahead of Finn. I wave at her and then sit down next to her. I look at her and she is running her fingers over her lips. _Fuck_. As if I needed more of a reason to be horny. Thank god my shorts are loose. I say a quick hi and then place a kiss on her cheek. There's that electricity again. She blushes slightly. It's adorable.

We make small talk and Annie makes introductions. We go on about it being a small world. Finnick is relishing in embarrassing me. Saying that Katniss was distracting me too much and that's why we lost the game. He has no filter. We're both as red as beets. We continue to talk and enjoy the afternoon sun. Before long we're all making plans to go and have a drink. We walk the girls to their cars. Looks like Katniss came by herself. I'm just turning to leave when she calls my name.

                                                                                      ~

_Katniss_  
We meet in the middle. I'm not sure exactly what made me call him back. Maybe the pulsing of my heart whenever he's close. Maybe to check out his very naked chest again. Or maybe the burning desire to kiss him again. Who knows? We're standing so close that If I reach out slightly I'd be able to run my fingers along the planes of his chest. The tension in the air is electric. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling again when he speaks.

"Everything ok?" He asks.

"Yes....I just....I...."

_Shit!_ I can't seem to move my eyes from his chest. I must look like an idiot standing there gawking. I can't think straight. Then my eyes finally move, only as far as his mouth. Which looks so inviting and is smiling at me again. Ok so I definitely want to kiss him again. Courage Katniss. _You can do it._ Just one small step. I softly place my hands on his shoulders. I move my eyes to look at his. They've darkened with desire. I lean up on my tip toes and close the distance between our lips.

He wastes no time in dropping his backpack and placing his hands on my hips. He pulls me close so we are joined at our centres. My tight t-shirt pressing against his solid naked chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and change the angle so the kiss becomes deeper. This time there is definitely a collision of tongues and a clashing of teeth as we both try and feed the hunger that has been growing deep down.

I push further against his fast growing hard on. He moans against me which in turn elicits a mewl from my own mouth. I'm not sure where my boldness has come from but I'm enjoying being this close to him. His big strong hands have worked their way up under my shirt. He ghosts his fingers over the small of my back, while I'm finally getting to feel how soft his hair actually is. Finally we pull apart basically so we can both breath.

"Wow." He says in some sort of daze. "Just....wow!"

Wow is right. If kissing him is going to make me feel like that, then I want to be kissing him all the time. I've never been kissed like that. Even with my ex. There was never the electricity with him that I feel with Peeta. Never the burning desire to keep kissing him like I want to keep kissing Peeta. I most definitely didn't want to jump straight in to bed with him the way I do with Peeta. I'm nervous and excited about where this could all lead.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that for?" He asks.

I smile looking into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that I just want to keep getting lost in.

"Just wanted to say goodbye." I reply smirking. He smirks back.

"Well you can say goodbye anytime you want if it's going to end like that."

He wraps me up in a tight hug. My head now leaning against his naked chest. With my eyes shut tight I listen to the rapid beat of his heart. It's matching my own for pace. We stay like that for what seems like hours before he pulls back a little to look in my eyes again. I can feel my knees getting weak. Then he's leaning down to kiss me again. My knees definitely buckle this time. He holds me steady though with his strong arms. He ends the kiss and smiles at me.

"I'll see you soon yeah?" He says. "I need to go home and shower before heading to the bar."

I rub the back of my neck nervously.

"Yes....me too."

He runs his fingers down my arm and then takes my hand and squeezes it. I look up into his eyes again and he winks at me as he turns away. I'm once again left there standing breathless and in desperate need of dry panties. I walk back to my car. I fumble with my keys trying to get them out of my bag. It's a hard task as my body is still trembling from the feel of Peeta against me. This boy makes me all kinds of stupid and I love it!

                                                                                  ~

_Peeta_  
We're at Abernathy's again. It seems to be the local hangout. We've found a table opposite the bar and quickly commandeered it. Finnick, Annie and Jo sit on one side. While Katniss and I are sitting next to each other on the other. There's a live band playing this evening and we have a perfect view of the stage. Jo and Katniss are getting our third round of drinks from the bar. Annie and Finn have taken over the pool table, so I'm sat here by myself enjoying the view of Katniss' ass.

It took me ten minutes, after getting in my car, to calm down after the most recent kiss. She totally knocked me off my kilter when she claimed my lips so passionately. The feel of her boobs stretching through her t-shirt against my naked chest, was enough to make me want her so desperately. Then she moved against my dick and it reacted immediately. Even in my loose shorts I was feeling quite restricted.

When I finally got home I had quickly run to the bathroom and locked myself in. A shower was in order. Once under the water, visions of Katniss naked were flashing behind my eyelids. Next thing I knew my hand was wrapped around my dick and pumping furiously as the images still played behind my closed eyes. I leant against the shower wall to brace myself and my hand started moving faster as I imagined myself over Katniss thrusting in and out of her.

The image was so vivid. It didn't take long before I felt the familiar pulsing under my palm. As I thrusted one last time, my cum hit the shower wall and I had softly whispered her name. _I wasn't sure if Finnick was home_. I rubbed myself until there was nothing left. I turned my back to rest on the wall. I wasn't sure if my legs would hold me up too much longer. _Shit_! I'm getting hard again just thinking about it.

I must be totally caught up in my day dream, because I don't see them return with our drinks until Katniss is placing my beer in front of me. When she sits back down her thigh brushes against mine. Her hand that's not holding her drink is resting precariously close to my own hand. She moves a little closer so our thighs are joined together. This is doing nothing to quell the tightening in my pants. Thank god for the band that starts playing.

The distraction is totally what I need right now. I might not have been responsible for my actions otherwise. It's safe to say, that I was on the precipice of pulling her on to my lap and dry humping her right there. I didn't care who was watching. Finnick and Annie have rejoined us to listen to the band. They're good. Two songs in, and just when I thought I had my horny ass in check, Katniss brings her mouth close to my ear and speaks.

"The lead and the bassist are my cousins." Her breath causes goose pimples to form on my forearms.

I can barely put two words together due to her proximity.

"Wow. Really? They're good."

She points to the lead singer and leans in close to my ear again.

"Jo's been trying to get into Gale's pants ever since they moved out here."

She chuckles which sends vibrations straight down to my dick. Then suddenly she is kissing the shell of my ear. She takes the lobe into her mouth and sucks on it gently. _Jesus!_ Her mouth moves down my jaw and attaches itself to my neck. My hands move to her back and I pull her closer to my side. She moves so she is sitting in my lap, grinding down softly against me causing the most amazing friction. She presses a soft kiss to my lips and then pulls away and speaks again.

"Let's get out of here." She suggests. I can only nod my response.

She gets up off my lap and grabs my hand pulling me out of my seat.

"Where are you two going?" Jo asks teasingly.

I see Katniss give Jo the finger.

"None of your business." She answers. "Catch you all later."

I look to Finnick, who has the biggest shit eating grin on his face. He sends a thumbs up in my direction. I just shake my head and diligently follow Katniss out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy bits and it's time these two got their shit together.  
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Miss Collins.

_Peeta_  
Busy barely begins to describe the past week. Summer break? _Pfft_! Wouldn't know what that is. I've spent most of it it working. I have a part time job at a bakery not far from where I live. Seems I have a knack for decorating. So I've been given the task of designing and creating all the wedding, birthday and all occasion cakes. Don't get me wrong, I love what I do, but right now it's the last thing on my mind. All I really want to do is recreate that last night I had spent with Katniss.

As I sit with another client, nutting out the details for a two year olds Peppa Pig cake, my mind keeps drifting to that night. I haven't seen Katniss since. We're heading out to a movie tonight. Yeah we've talked on the phone and text messaged each other pretty much everyday, but it's not quite the same as holding her close to me while she screams profanities to the ceiling. Not to mention how heavenly my name sounded coming from her lips.

We walked back to her apartment again that night hand in hand. Stopping every now and then to ravage each other's lips. Honestly, if there was an alley anywhere in sight I would've dragged her into it and had her right there. As it was, the elevator ride up to her floor consisted of wandering hands and roaming mouths. I was hungry, she was hungry and it wasn't for food. It didn't stop either when we reached her floor.

Driven by my extremely hard dick and the alcohol coursing through my veins, I had hoisted her up under her ass and she wrapped her legs around my waist. The feel of her wet centre against my bare stomach _(my shirt had ridden up)_ turning me on beyond the point of no return. We stumbled to her door mouths still connected. Once at the door we part long enough for me to put her down so that she could retrieve her keys and unlock the door.

We were barely over the threshold when I had her pinned against the door in a heated kiss. My left hand found its way under her shirt as I move my mouth to her neck. I covered her bra clad boob and squeezed gently. This made her moan and it was music to my ears. I returned my lips to hers and kissed her furiously. Her hands had made their way to my hair as she closed any space their may have been between us. Then she pulled away, breathless and panting instructions in my ear.

"Bedroom, please." She begged. I nodded and she grabbed my hand to lead me to her room.

Once inside and the door was locked she let go of my hand and turned to face me. With a sultry look on her face her fingers started to undo the buttons of her top. One by one she released them from their holes slowly, agonisingly slow, once all were undone she removed the shirt and let it drop to the floor. Then her jeans followed. I stood there glued to my spot as I took in the sight of Katniss in just her bra and panties. Was this really happening?

"You're beautiful." I had said still in a bit of a daze.

She made her way to me and took my hand in hers. Then she placed it on one of her bra clad boobs.

"I'm yours if you want me." She had answered.

She has no idea how much I've always wanted her. I pushed one cup aside and placed my palm over her naked boob. Tweaking the nipple just a little. She moaned.

"You have too many clothes on." She said as she started to push my shirt up my torso.

Before long we're both standing there with just our underwear on. A little nervous I guess with how to proceed. Silly really considering how we were accosting each other only fifteen minutes before.

"Why am I so nervous?" She asked.

I answered by closing the space between us and taking her face in my hands and kissing her. That's all it took for her nerves to disappear. Again we attacked each other. Hands roaming over naked skin. Lips joined in a ferocious kiss. I moved us slowly towards her bed, never releasing her from my grip. Then I heard the soft thud of her legs hitting the edge of her bed. I had gently laid her down and lowered myself over her. Still in total disbelief that this was happening.

"Let's just go slow." I had said before joining our lips again.

                                                                                         ~

_Katniss_  
_Aargh!_ I need this day to end already. I've been so totally consumed by the events that took place last week. I slept with Peeta Mellark. It's all I've been able to think about. We're going on a proper date tonight and five o'clock can't come quick enough. Sure we've called and texted over the last week, but I'm eager to see his gorgeous face again. I want to run my fingers through his hair and let him have his way with me. I feel my lips tug up into a smile as I remember last week.

I had been very bold last week. Well at the bar anyway. Straddling his lap and grinding against him while our friends were in the same proximity. We were both extremely turned on. He grew hard against me and I'm sure he could feel how wet I was for him. I attacked his lips in a fierce kiss and then suggested we went back to my place. We hadn't been able to keep our hands off one another the whole way back to my apartment.

After we were both down to our underwear, my nerves had kicked in and I had said just as much to Peeta. He just responded by kissing me again and that was all I needed to relax. We're once again attacking each other. Then he moved us to my bed and laid me down gently. He hovered over me his fingers started ghosting over my stomach. Stopping when he had come to the underside of my plain cotton bra.

"Let's just go slow." He had said and then he was kissing me again.

He was propped up on one elbow as his other hand continued to roam my skin. The fire that his fingers were creating was almost unbearable, but in a good way. I mewled against his mouth as his fingers went lower and found the edge of my panties. When he runs his fingers gently over my very wet centre, my back arched off the bed. My own hands were running up and down his back. My knee jerk reaction was to dig my short fingernails into his back. I'm sure I've left marks.

He removed his lips and looked into my eyes as he played with the edge of my panties.

"Can I take these off?" He asked. I answered by lifting my ass off the bed so he could remove the offending garment.

He gently pulled them over my ass and down my legs. Once the panties landed on the floor he was settled back between my legs again. I arched my back off the bed and unhooked the only remaining garment I was wearing. Sliding the straps down my shoulders and revealing myself completely to him. He lifted himself onto his knees and run his hands along my thighs. I chanced a look into his eyes, but they were completely focused on my naked breasts.

"Peeta?" I had said softly. He didn't answer. "Peeta!"

I see him physically shake his head. Then he's looking into my eyes.

"Shit....sorry....just....wow!" I chuckle as he stumbled over his words. "You have no idea how long I have dreamed about you, like this."

I can feel myself blushing. I smile as he comes back to kiss me again. His mouth is then trailing down my neck and across my collarbone. Again my back arched off the bed as he took my left boob into his mouth. His tongue teasing and manipulating the nipple. His left hand came up and played with the other nipple causing me to push my fingers further into his scalp. He growls a little at the sensation. I decide he has too many clothes on. I tug at his boxers. He gets the idea.

"You sure?" He asked as his fingers ran over my centre again collecting the moisture there.

I'm so ready for him to be inside me. I bring my hand down between us and wrap it around his very hard dick. Moving it up and down a couple of times. Again he growls.

"Definitely." I had answered.

He moved away from me to find his jeans. Removing a foil square from his wallet. Once he is sheathed in the condom, he lined himself up with my entrance, then gently pushed all the way in.

"Fuck!" I had mewled.

"Good God!" He had said at the same time.

I didn't account for his size, so I was a little shocked at how much he stretched and filled me up.

"You ok?" He asked. He's not moving, he needs to move.

"Yes, yes....oh god....please yes." I jerked my hips so he got the idea to start moving.

Holy Jesus! We found a steady rhythm. My ankles locked together behind his back. His head rested against my shoulder as we moaned and groaned together.

"Shit Katniss, you feel so good, so tight." He had praised.

His mouth was now circling around my boob again. Which brung me closer to my orgasm. I could tell he was close too as he had sped up his pace.

"Peeta, I'm close." I whimpered.

I sigh out loud as I remember falling over the edge, with him close behind. It's the chime of the clock on the wall that brings me out of my daze. Five o'clock! I take off my apron and hang it on the hook by the door of the staff room. I grab my bag, say a quick goodbye to my boss and head off home. With visions of last weekends activities so vivid in my head, I think to myself, I definitely want to explore this relationship more. Or, maybe it's just his body I want to explore again.

                                                                                    ~

_Peeta_  
6.30pm. Right on time. I straighten out my shirt, and run my hand through my hair, before I knock gently on her door. I feel like a teenager all over again. My hands are sweaty and I'm nervously tapping my foot on the floor of the hallway. Which is ridiculous, I know, when we've already slept together. As the seconds tick by, I squeeze the stems of the small bunch of flowers in my hand. My dad always said, _'Always bring a girl flowers'._ So I did.

It seems like forever before she finally opens her door. She greets me with a smile and a soft _'hi'_. I answer with my own _'hi'_ back. I take in the gorgeous girl....no woman....standing in front of me. Dressed in skinny blue jeans and floral halter neck top. She is breathtaking. We stand there in awkward silence for a while before I remember the flowers in my hand. I offer them to her and she smiles again as she takes them from me.

"Come in, I'll just put these in water." She suggests.

I follow her in and close the door behind me. I take in the surroundings that _(due to my total one hundred percent horny ass)_ I didn't notice the other night. A two seater sofa and recliner took up most of the small living area. With a TV mounted on the wall. A single speaker stood in the corner. Obviously one you can plug your iPhone into. I move to join her in the kitchen while she puts the flowers in a vase. It's a decent size given how small the living area is.

She finishes up with the flowers and moves closer to me against the counter. She leans up on her tip toes a presses her lips to mine. It's a two for one kind of kiss. Both saying hi and thanking me for the flowers. We stayed joined together for what seems an eternity. I've taken it upon myself to place my hands on her face drawing her deeper into the kiss. When her tongue slips past my teeth a small moan leaves my mouth.

She pulls away, taking my bottom lip between her teeth, before letting it go with a pop. Then she takes my hand and leads me out the door.

"Let's go, we'll be late for the movie." She said as she dragged me to the elevator.

"Tease." I said under my breath but by her small chuckle I know she heard.

We sit through the two hour long movie pretty much in silence. When she leans her head on my shoulder I figure it's ok to put my arm around her. The good thing about cinemas these days is that the arms pull up to make couple seats. I couldn't have been more excited when she lifted up the arm and snuggled closer to my side laying her hand on my thigh. I'm not sure what the movie was about, my brain is fast forwarding to the after party. Hopefully featuring my bed.

We decide to grab a quick bite to eat at a nearby McDonald's. She orders her large Big Mac meal while I opt for a quarter pounder. We talk and talk and talk. It's just so easy to do with her. She laughs at my stupid jokes and still teases me about being a jock. As I sit there and watch her finish her fries _(I know....a creepy thing it is to watch someone eat)_ I wonder if she has thought about where this could all lead.

"You want a sundae?" She asked.

"Ah....no....trying to watch my figure." She guffaws at my answer as she gets up to get her sundae.

I sit there wondering if this is all really happening. Less than four weeks ago I had no idea I lived in the same city as a Katniss Everdeen. This could work, her and I. We talk easy enough. We like to do some of the same things. I think about her all the time. I miss her kisses when we're not together. It's right then that I realise I'm falling for her. Maybe it's time I, Peeta Mellark, grew some balls and finally asked this woman to be my girlfriend. Would she say yes? Fingers crossed!

~

_Katniss_  
He's thinking about something. I can tell by the way he's picking at his fingernails. Is it strange that I know that about him already? We've seriously only spent three weekends together. One of which was wrapped up in my bed. It's a little daunting how well we fit together. It's not just the sex either. Which is amazing by the way. We're just seriously good together. It's the little things like the flowers tonight, that make me want to dive head first into this thing with him.

It's like when I woke last Sunday morning and he had made me pancakes for breakfast. Not bottled pancakes either. Made from scratch. How did he know that was my favourite? The flowers he bought me tonight. _Lilies_. How could he know? Probably the same way I know how he takes his tea and that he seems to favour the colour orange. The same way I know he picks at things when he's nervous or thinking about something. I just know.

The young fourteen year old girl behind the counter passes me my sundae. I thank her and make my way back to Peeta. He's still picking at his nails, but I notice know he's also biting on his bottom lip. I dip my spoon in my sundae and bring it to my mouth, when suddenly I stop. I'm hit with a feeling I've never felt before. It's different to how I've felt about other guys. Could I be falling in love with Peeta Mellark?

Just then he looks up at me approaching him. Those warm blue eyes are smiling at me. His mouth turned up at the corners with a grin. Seriously how has this man not had a girlfriend? He is caring, passionate, larger than life. He's smart and funny. He cooks and bakes for crying out loud. Not to mention how good looking he truly is. I want to spend everyday with him. This thought shocks me a bit. Yes! I'm definitely falling for him.

I return to our table and sit down. With this new realisation my stomach is now doing somersaults. Questions flicking over like pages of a book. One question in particular being at forefront of my brain. Does he feel the same? Does he miss me when we're not together? Does he think about me when he's at work? Does he think about me, the way I think about him, when he's alone in bed at night?

I continue to eat my sundae with my eyes lowered. Completely enthralled with the chocolate sauce and soft serve Ice cream as I swirl them together. I'm afraid to look up and have him see the feelings in my eyes. I can tell he's looking at me. I can feel those orbs burning a hole in my forehead. I look up through my eyelashes. He looks like he wants to say something, but keeps changing his mind. I want this with him. I truly do. When I finally look up he smiles at me again.

He fidgets again with his nails before taking my hand and forcing me to look into his eyes.

"So....Um....I want to ask you something." He says nervously. "Not exactly the most romantic place to ask, but I'm just going to ask anyway."

I implore him with my eyes and a soft smile to keep going. He takes in a deep breath.

"I know we've only really known each other for a few weeks....but I'm crazy about you Katniss." He begins.

I gulp a little at his admission. I squeeze his hand gently to let him know I'm still listening.

"I think about you all the time." He continues. "You feature in my dreams quite regularly."

This causes a blush to cover both of our faces.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really want to be with you....all the time....so I was wondering...." He trails off as he takes my other hand in his.

My heart is about ready to burst.

"Katniss....will you be my girlfriend?" He finishes.

I can't contain the smile that takes over my face. My most desperate question answered. He does feel the same. He wants to be with me the same as I want to be with him. If I'm being completely honest I've wanted this from that first night he kissed me. Heck, probably since he first walked into my work. I push myself up out of my seat and lean over the table and place a soft kiss to his lips. When I pull away he's grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes." I answer sincerely.

If at all possible his smile gets wider and he gets a goofy look on his face. Then he takes my face into his large hands and starts kissing me again. Then he releases me and speaks again.

"C'mon girlfriend, let's get out of here."

I smile as we get up out of our seats and make for the door. _Girlfriend_. I like how that sounds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the delay with this. Real life has been crazy busy. I must also apologise for the length of this. I just got carried away. Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.

_Katniss_  
Three months, one week, three days it's been since Peeta asked me to be his girlfriend. Everyday my heart beats that little bit faster for him as my love for him grows. That's not to say we haven't had our moments. There have been a few times when my temper has gotten the better of me. Like four days ago at the Halloween party he and Finnick had at their apartment. I've never really been the jealous type, that is until we made our relationship official.

Don't get me wrong. I totally one hundred percent trust Peeta. Like I know he trusts me. However the mix of too much alcohol and the blonde bimbo that was fawning all over him that night made my blood boil. I saw red. With the alcohol coursing through my body, I had said some pretty horrible things. Not to mention the blonde bimbos face may have connected with my fist. I stormed out of the apartment, calling them both every name under the sun and Peeta calling out to me.

In hindsight I knew that none of it was Peeta's fault. He had tried valiantly _(and too politely for my liking)_ to get the girl to piss off. I just couldn't see past my anger and jealousy. We haven't talked for four days. Not for lack of him trying. I'm as stubborn as a mule when I want to be and didn't make life easy for him for those three days. It was Jo that, two days after the event, finally kicked _(literally)_ some sense into me. She had me pinned on the ground at our kick boxing class.

"You're a fucking idiot you know that right." She said with her face so close to mine.

I was having a little trouble breathing as her knee was digging into my chest.

"That guy would give you the moon if he could." She spat. "You need to fucking fix this."

She got off me then and I pushed her off a little with my fists, glaring at her.

"Besides the guy has grown on me."

I sat with my knees drawn up and my arms resting on top as I took in a few gulping breaths.

"I know, OK." I answered back between breaths. "I know I stuffed up. I just...."

"Just what?"

I shrugged, not really knowing what I wanted to say.

"You know you're brainless right?"

Again I scowled at her.

"You need to swallow your stupid pride and go and grovel for his forgiveness." She stated. "I love you Kat you know that, but right now you're being an ass."

I slumped my head between my knees. She was right. I've been downright childish. It's not his fault women flock to him. I suddenly had put myself in his place and how he would have reacted to the same scenario if the tables had been turned. I was acutely aware of the embarrassing blush that covers my face. I know for a fact that Peeta wouldn't have behaved like I did. He's too good. Maybe he's too good for me. Jo must've recognised the assumption I had made.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare go writing yourself off. He loves you." She said offering me a hand to help me up. "I know for a fact you've fallen for him too."

So now on the fourth day with my tail between my legs, I had made my way to his apartment to apologise. I stood in front of his door for ten minutes before I had the courage to knock. I wasn't even sure if he was home. When Finnick was the one to open the door instead of Peeta I felt my heart drop and my courage wane. It was kind of a Mexican standoff between us. Neither one of us saying anything at all for the longest time. I'm the first to look away.

In the nearly four months Peeta and I have been together, I have fallen in love with Finnick in a purely platonic way. He has become like a brother to me. His look of indifference makes me cower with regret for how I've been treating Peeta. Not to mention I feel like a kid again being scolded by my father. He stands there with his arms folded over his chest and a scowl on his face. Then he finally breaks the tension.

"Come to your senses I hope?" He said flatly.

I straighten up a little and look him square in the eye.

"Look, Finn, I know I've been a bitch ok. Please I just want to talk to him."

Finn sensing how hard this must be for me finally waves me inside. He is still glaring at me as if I have two heads. I stand in the living area while Finn bounds up the stairs to get Peeta. I'm still not a hundred percent sure what I'm going to say. I just know I have to fix this if Peeta and I are to move forward. I have to convince him that I love him, that I can't live without him and that I'm not going to run away. _Pfft_. Easier said than done.

                                                                                         ~

_Peeta_  
I can see her twisting her hands together and biting on her bottom lip with nerves. I watch her pace the living room from my spot on the top step. The woman I have fallen in love with. I saw a side of her four days ago that I didn't even know existed. Jealous and with a temper to match. It was kind of hot in a screwed up sort of way. I hate to admit it, but the green eyed monster looks good on her.

I was shocked at first. The way she reacted to the Blonde that was flirting with me. It was like a completely different person was standing before me as she screamed out some very colourful language. Then when her fist collided with the girls face, I had to do everything in my power not to take her and screw her right there. It was tragic how horny that made me. Then she ruined the moment by calling me a few names before running out the door and away from me.

We haven't spoken since. I tried. Her cell phone kept going to voice mail. I would miss her by minutes when I tried to go to her apartment. Jo apologising over and over for Katniss' actions. It seems Jo has finally taken to me and she's not so scary anymore. In the end I decided to leave it up to Katniss. Hoping she would see for certain that there was no one else for me and she had nothing to be jealous about.

Finn has conveniently gone to his room, giving us the privacy we need. I slowly make my way down the steps. She has her back to me now. Her hair is in a haphazard braid. With flyways that have come loose from the elastic. There's a small squeak as I step of the bottom stair. It's enough for her to turn around and notice me. I can see the tell tale signs of no sleep and possibly tears. She looks terrible and beautiful at the same time.

Like we did all those months ago, we meet in the middle. She is still fidgeting and her eyes are looking at her feet. Then like a whisper she speaks.

"I'm so sorry Peeta....I had no right behaving like I did."

I let out a long sigh. Her eyes finally looking up into mine.

"I don't know what came over me....I just saw red when she wouldn't leave you alone."

It takes all my strength not to smirk at her. I offer her my hand and she takes it.

"I know it wasn't your fault. I know I acted like a complete crazy bitch....can you ever forgive me?"

I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. I place soft kisses to the top of her head. Then I cradle her face in my hands and bring our lips together. She welcomes my mouth and responds by pushing up on her tip toes to deepen the kiss. Our tongues collide as they dance together. I hope she can read my forgiveness in the kiss. She lets out a soft moan as I break the kiss. With her face still cradled in my hands I answer her.

"I already have."

Then I kiss her again. After we break away a second time I lead her to the sofa. She continues to apologise, not quite believing I have forgiven her so easily. I reassure her that everything is fine. As we sit there making out a little on the sofa, we've completely forgotten that Finn is still in the house. It's not until we hear him yell at us from upstairs, asking if it's safe to come down, that we remember we're not alone. We straighten ourselves up as Finn comes barrelling down the stairs.

"So I see you two have kissed and made up." He states as he flops onto the armchair.

We nod our response. He gives us a curt nod back.

"Great! Well now that everything is right with the universe again, who's up for a drink?"

We chuckle at him and both say yes. He goes into the kitchen to get us a beer. I turn to face Katniss again.

"Can I tell you something, without you getting angry at me?" She gives me a cautious look.

"It was pretty hot." She continues to stare.

"You being jealous and all....then when you hit her....well shit....I had to try really hard to not get _hard_."

She whacks my arm playfully. I can see a blush forming on her face at my confession.

"Who's hard?" We hear Finn ask as he re-enters the room.

Now it's my turn to blush as I throw a cushion in Finns direction. Katniss is doing all she can to contain her laughter. We sink two six packs between the three of us before Finn is saying goodnight. Katniss is no shape to drive home so we make our way to my bedroom. We slowly undress each other before collapsing on the bed in a tangle of limbs. We fight for dominance before she wins by pinning me to the bed. We spend a good part of the night joined together.

God I love this woman. There's no way I could stay angry at her. Especially as she rides me to oblivion. It's the best make up sex ever.

 ~

_Katniss_  
It's been two weeks since Peeta and I kissed and made up. I was confused really why he let it go so quickly. Then again that's just his nature. He's just so good. We've spent pretty much every night together. Even with our exams and finals just around the corner we've been able to make time for each other. The green eyed monster that inhabited me nearly three weeks ago has gone, for good hopefully.

Thanksgiving is only a couple of weeks away. Peeta has no family here so I have invited him to celebrate with my family. I've yet to introduce Peeta to my Dad and Prim again. Hell I haven't even told them that I'm in a relationship with the bakers son. I don't expect Prim will remember him, but Dad probably will. Considering Mellark's was the only bakery in Panem. In fact I'm pretty sure there use to be a friendship between my dad and Peeta's dad.

Peeta hasn't told me much about his family. I remember Mr Mellark being kind and generous. I know he has a couple of older brothers, but they were never in school with us. His mother? Well we all heard the rumours. If you believe those rumours than I can totally understand why Peeta wanted to get out of our small home town. It would certainly explain the bruises I would sometimes see on his face and arms. That is however Peeta's story to tell.

I sit here at my kitchen table waiting for my dad to answer his cell. As I wait I scroll through Facebook on my laptop. Finally after I'm just about ready to hang up he answers.

_"Hey Kitten."_ He says jovially. I cringe a little at the nickname he has called me my whole life.

"Hi Dad...how are you? How's Prim?"

_"We're both good sweetheart. Prim's excited to see you in a couple of weeks....so am I."_

"Me too....actually that's why I'm ringing." I take in a deep breath. "I'm bringing someone with me to Thanksgiving dinner. Is that Ok?"

There's a slight pause on the other end and I've started chewing on my nails.

_"Well I don't see it being a problem....you're sister on the other hand might not like that fact she has to share you."_ He chuckles softly. _"So who is it?"_

"Well you're never going to believe it, but I've kind of been in a relationship with someone for nearly four months." I answer nervously.

_"Aw Kitten that's wonderful. So who is the lucky guy?"_

"Again you're never going to believe it." I take in another deep breath. "It's Peeta Mellark, from home."

_"Wow, you're right, I'm shocked. How long has he been out here?"_

"Nearly a year. He's studying at CSLA. Art and graphics."

_"How on earth did you two meet up again after all these years?"_

"Funny story actually. He found me. It happened by chance at the cafe."

We go on for another twenty minutes. Dad asks me all sorts of questions about Peeta. There's a knock on my front door. I know who it is. He's taking me on a day trip. Where I have no idea.

"Dad. I have to go. There's someone at my door."

_"OK Kitten, don't forget that Gale and Rory are joining us as well. Maybe you should bring Jo."_ I can hear the smirk that is probably resting on his lips.

I chuckle before I answer. My dad is a lot more clued in than we all think.

"Maybe you're right. I'll ask her." The knock is more persistent and I walk over to answer it. "I love you dad. Say hi to Prim for me. I'll see you both in a couple of weeks."

_"You too Katniss. Bye."_

We hang up at the same time and just as I open the door to find my _hot_ boyfriend smiling at me. He greets me with a quick _'hi'_ and a searing kiss before I take his hand and lead him inside. Once the door is closed he is on me again. Kissing me breathlessly as his hands wander to my ass. He walks me back towards the sofa and we both fall into it. With our mouths still joined and my own hands now wandering were interrupted by Jo finally coming out of her room.

"God you two, seriously."

We break apart smirking at each other as she makes her way into the kitchen. I turn to Peeta to tell him about my phone call with my father.

"So I spoke to Dad. He's very excited that you're coming for thanksgiving."

"He remembers me?"

"Sure does."

Jo has joined us in the living area with a coffee in her hand.

"You're pretty hard to forget Blondie." She adds as she sits down in the armchair. "Especially with....you know....you're stalker tendencies."

"Jo!" I squeak. Peeta blushes. I turn to him. "Don't listen to her, she's just jealous."

Jo huffs out a _'whatever'_. Peeta just chuckles. I turn to Jo.

"Dad invited you too." Her eyes go wide with this information. "And....Gale is going to be there."

Her whole face changes with this knowledge. Then she tries to mask the eagerness in her features.

"Sure, why not. I haven't got anywhere else to be." She says with an air of fake nonchalance.

We know better though. Peeta and I have more than once witnessed Jo's hang up over Gale. She's not very subtle when it comes to the art of flirting. In fact I'm surprised actually that Gale is still so oblivious to her moves. I'm not sure if he feels the same way, but I do know for sure that he is single again after breaking up with, whatever her name was. The day I told Jo this she nearly did a victory dance.

I turn back to Peeta.

"So where are you taking me?" I ask as I ghost my fingers over his shirt clad stomach.

"Nope. It's a surprise." He answers as he places a kiss to my lips again.

"Aargh. You two make me sick. I'm out of here." Jo says as she makes her way back into her room.

We don't acknowledge her at all. Lost in our own little world as we continue to make out again. PDA isn't something that I used to be very fond of, but with Peeta I couldn't care at all who is watching. Plus I like to get Jo riled up. It's payback for all the times I had to listen to her through our thin walls. Just as my hand goes to the zipper on Peeta's jeans he jumps off me with an urgency. Taking my hand and pulling me up with him.

"C'mon." He says smirking at me.

"Why can't we just stay here?" I ask pouting.

I push myself up against him grinding against his fast growing hard on. He growls as he revels in the sensation.

"I'll make it worth your while." I say cheekily.

He kisses me quickly on my forehead before he's grabbing my hand and putting a bit of distance between our bodies. I moan in disappointment.

"Later." He states as he adjust himself. "I've spent all morning getting ready for your surprise."

"Fine." I grumble.

I grab my bag off the counter as he pulls me towards the front door. We drive for half an hour before Peeta pulls up into the Santa Monica Pier car park. I turn to look at him incredulously.

"What?" He asks with a smirk on his face. "I know you've never been, and neither have I. I thought it might be nice for the two of us to explore it together."

And explore it we do. We ride the famous carousel. I squeal as we soar around on the roller coaster. We walk the pier from end to end taking in all the stores and fair style games. We check out the aquarium. Peeta even convinces me to have a go at the trapeze school. Which by the way was amazing. We have a picnic _(which Peeta packed himself)_ on the beach as we watch a handful of surfers take on the mediocre waves. We're currently curled against each other on the Ferris wheel.

~

_Peeta_  
It was a great day. As we sit atop the Ferris wheel looking over Santa Monica beach, I can't help but think that Katniss is it for me. I know it's a little early to be thinking that way. We both have so much to get through before we can even contemplate marriage or kids. However one day I will marry this amazing woman. She is the first thing I think about in the morning at the last I think about at night. My end and my beginning.

The Ferris wheel comes to a stop right at the top on our last rotation. Katniss leans her head on my shoulder and let's out a long sigh.

"What is it babe? What are you thinking about?" I ask as I play with her hair.

"I was just thinking how I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it forever." My heart almost stops at her announcement.

Could she possibly want what I want? Do I even let myself believe that she wants to spend the rest of her life with me the way I want to spend mine with her. Images of her in a wedding dress creep into my thoughts. I shake my head to rid it of the visions. It's too soon. I don't want to scare her away. We have all the time in the world to get to where we, or rather I, want to be. No point rocking the boat with a proposal.

The Ferris wheel jerks to life and continues on its rotation. Finally we are disembarking the iconic ride. We walk hand in hand back down to the beach. We find a spot close to the water, where we won't actually get wet, and sit down. Katniss sits between my legs and I have my arms wrapped around her stomach. We watch the last tendrils of the sun slip below the horizon. She turns to sit in my lap and places a chaste kiss to my lips. Too soon she is pulling away.

"Do you ever think about the future?" She asks softly.

I raise my eyebrows at her question. Maybe she's not so afraid of a life with me as I thought.

"All the time." I answer. "You?"

She nods. I take a deep breath.

"What do you see in your future Katniss?"

I bite my lip praying for the answer I want to hear. At the same time I don't want to get my hopes up. I know she's a little hesitant when it comes to love. She's never said she loves me. Just a _"Ditto"_ back when I say it to her. I know it's her way of saying it without actually saying it. I continue to play with her hair as I wait with bated breath. My heart is racing. I'm sure she can feel it through my thin t-shirt. Finally she speaks.

"You. Us. Together." She answers wistfully.

Now I know my heart has definitely stopped. Of all the things she could've said this surprises me. I had no idea she was even thinking along the same path as me. Those three words make me the happiest man alive. To think, that she thinks we could have a future together. Marriage, a home, the two and half kids. Twelve months ago I ran away from that future. Now, with her I want it so desperately.

"That's what I see too." I say after a while. "I love you Katniss and desperately want that future with you. I hope that doesn't scare you."

She shakes her head no.

"Not at all....I can definitely see us together....in fact I'm betting on it." She kisses me again. "I love you too."

She said it. Those three little words are like music to my ears. What did I do to deserve this woman? I grew up being belittled by my mother all the time. Never believing I was good enough at anything or for anyone. But Katniss makes me feel wanted. She makes me have faith in myself. Now also with this new information I truly can believe that I am good enough for her. I will marry her one day, just not yet. We have a lot more growing together to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there will only be two more chapters. See how we go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter guys. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post it. I've had no mojo at all. As well as the fact that I've written and re written this chapter about six times. And I'm still not 100% Happy With it. But it needed closure and again I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to provide it to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to Suzanne Collins. All mistakes are mine.

_Katniss_  
Thanksgiving was great. The reintroduction of my father and Peeta went well. Gale and Rory greeted him like he was their long lost best friend. Prim? Well I'm pretty sure if the decibels from her squeal were any higher, she would've shattered any glassware in a two mile radius. Jo just stood in the background trying to hide her obvious amusement at the whole scenario. I spent most of the time covering my face with hands, thoroughly embarrassed at my family's antics.

Lunch was nice. Dad really went all out. Normally it's just the three of us. This time there were an extra three mouths to feed. Two turkeys instead of one. Enough sides to last him and Prim into the next week. With the amount of leftovers, you would think dad had cooked for an army. Peeta had supplied dessert. It was amazing. I have a whole new respect for pecan pie. All in all the weekend turned out better than I could've imagined.

Then a few weeks later we were back for Christmas. Well Gale, Rory, Jo and myself were. Peeta went home to see his family. Said something about mending some bridges with his older brother. Plus he missed his dad. It was the first time we'd spent any real time apart since we became a thing. I missed him like crazy and if the FaceTime calls twice a day said anything it was that Peeta missed me too.

Skipped past new year, which we bought in with an almighty bang, and into March and a lot of things have happened. Jo and Gale are finally an item. Finnick proposed to Annie, in the corniest way ever. I've only got a month before I graduate college? Peeta still has a semester to go. The best thing to happen in 2016 so far is today. Today Peeta and I are moving in together. We spent a month looking at apartments before finding the two bed, two bath close to his campus.

Eight months, two weeks and three days since Peeta asked me to be his girlfriend and we're just as blissful now as we were back at the start. I can tell you too, I can't wait to christen our new queen size bed. Jo and Annie are in the kitchen helping me unpack the glassware. I look up to see Peeta and Finn trying to put the TV cabinet together. There is a lot of cursing coming from that direction. I'm about to say something when the front door opens. Gale! With food! YES!

"Oh thank God. You are an awesome human being." I say as Gale places the pizzas on the bench.

"Damn right I am." Gale replies with a wink.

We sit and eat and drink the beer Finnick bought for an hour. Then it was back to business. Annie and Jo continued to fossick around in the kitchen. Gale is now helping Peeta and Finnick with the cabinet. I head upstairs. The whole top floor consists of a hallway, the master bedroom and an ensuite. It's kinda what made me fall in love with it, begging and pleading with Peeta to make sure we got this place.

The French doors leading out to the balcony were just an added bonus. The billowy white shear curtains gives it a sense of romanticism. It's perfect. Other than Annie and Finnick, Peeta and I are the biggest romantics you will ever come across. I pull the curtains apart and open the double doors. The view is stunning I think as I step out into the fresh Spring air. The sunsets are going to look amazing from out here.

As I lean on the rail lost in my thoughts I feel two very familiar arms wrap around my stomach. I smile as I place my hands over his. His chin rests on the top of my head. How did I get so lucky to have this man as mine. His head comes to my shoulder and I move mine slightly to the side so he can place a soft kiss there. His kisses, even as simple as the one he is giving me now, still gives goose pimples and I love it.

"Hey you." He whispers in my ear. Then places another soft kiss to my neck. "What are you thinking about?"

I turn and wrap my arms around his neck and his go to the middle of my back. I pull away slightly to look in his eyes. Those beautiful blue oceans that have been my undoing from day one. I lean up on my tiptoes and place my lips against his. It doesn't take him long to deepen it as he cups my cheeks with his large hands. Our tongues dance together as he pulls me as close to him as possible. When we're both gasping for air we pull apart.

"Wow!" He says still breathing a little heavy.

"That's what I was thinking about." I answer just as breathlessly. "Also about how lucky I am to have you."

"I'm not going anywhere Kat. I'm all yours. Honestly I'm the lucky one." He replies as he wipes a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

He kisses me this time. It's heavenly.

 ~

_Peeta_  
Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I'd be her boyfriend. Let alone sharing a house with Katniss. She instantly said yes when I suggested we move in together. We spent the next month looking for a place. I knew the minute Katniss saw the bedroom in this place she would fall in love with it. She jumped up and down with excitement.

I basically gave her free reign with furniture and decorating. I trusted her judgement impeccably. And she hasn't disappointed. The place looks amazing. I can't wait to make full use of the surprisingly large kitchen with all its modern accessories. Im looking forward to christening the new bed. Oh and the huge bath tub in the ensuite.

I'm sat in the living area of our new home (our home...it's sounds so good.) with Gale and Finnick trying to put this stupid cabinet together when I see her walk upstairs. She's so beautiful and she's mine. My heart skips a beat. I turn back to the task at hand and I'm grinning to myself like the fucking Cheshire Cat.

I look up at the other guys and and they're completely engrossed with the cabinet. I look over my shoulder to the kitchen to see Annie and Jo emptying the last of the boxes in there. Now is my chance. I haven't had her alone all day. She's been on my mind though, as well as all the things I want to do to her when our friends leave.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to check on Katniss. Be right back." I announce to my friends.

All four just give me sly smirks as I head up the staircase.

When I reach the door to our bedroom I can see her silhouette behind the curtains to the balcony. Even in shadows she is beautiful. I quietly walk up to her and wrap my arms around her middle. I lean my chin on her head and whisper into her ear. Her response is to join our lips together and kiss me fervently. My head is spinning. She makes me shaky at the knees with the passion behind the kiss. God I love this woman.

She tells me how lucky she is and in return I tell her I'm the lucky one, before we both declare our love for one another. Then I kiss her again. Softer than the one we just shared, but just as passionate. Full of love and promises. After what seems like a lifetime we pull apart. She rests her head on my chest as I wrap my arms around her back. I pull back a little and with my finger on her chin I shift her face to look up at mine.

"So, how mad do you think our friends would be if I kicked them out." I ask her with a smirk on my face.

She smiles up at me knowingly.

"As much as I want you to have your way with me, there's still so much to be done." She answers back. I pout. "We can't do it without them."

She's right. I know she is, but it doesn't make my mood any better.

"Fine." I grumble back.

She leans up on her tip toes and kisses me again. I will never get sick of her kissing me.

"C'mon lover, Lets go rescue our friends from that horrible cabinet." She says as she takes my hand and starts to lead me towards the door.

"Fine but if they're still hear by dinner time, I'm putting my boots on and giving them all a swift kick out the door."

She just laughs at my anecdote and continues to drag me down the stairs.

~

_Katniss_  
By five o'clock, the house is starting to resemble a home. The guys finally got the cabinet together (with a little help from Jo and Annie, they will deny it though). We're all kicking back with a beer when Finn suggests we should all head out to dinner. I give Peeta a pointed look and he just raises his eyebrows. Neither of us want to go out. We have other plans that were determined to carry out. I give Peeta a small nod and turn back to Finn.

"Think we'll take a rain check guys." I say determinedly. "We kinda just want to spend the night here."

This gets a snort from Jo who almost chokes on her beer.

"I bet you do." She replies knowingly wiggling her eyebrows.

The others just snicker behind her.

"Knock it off Jo. It's been a long day. The last thing I feel like doing is going out." I reply with a bit of snark in my voice.

After a few more snide remarks from Jo and Finn finally getting her to shut up our friends decide to head out. Yes! Finally I will be alone with my man. Peeta and I see them out the door. As soon as I've shut it, he spins me around and pushes me against it. He leans in and joins our lips. His hands are on either side of my head against the door. Mine are fisting in his shirt. His tongue swipes over my lips begging for entrance. I oblige.

The kiss deepens as our tongues fight against each other. His hands move to sit on my hips as I move mine to the hem of his shirt. He grinds against me eliciting a moan from my mouth. His lips move to the crook of my neck and I'm whispering his name into his shoulder. Before long he is cupping my breasts through my thin t-shirt. I have started running my hands over the bare skin under his shirt.

It's then that he comes back to my mouth and kisses me so hard I think I might come right there against the front door. Fuck! I want him so bad. He murmurs something against my lips but I don't hear a word as I'm lost in his hands that have moved under my shirt. They're skimming over my stomach causing goose pimples to rise there. All I can do is moan into his mouth. Then suddenly he is pulling away.

"W...what are you doing?" I ask breathlessly.

"C'mon woman, it's time to try out that new bed of ours."

He lifts me up with his strong arms and I in turn wrap my legs around my waist. Surely he can feel how wet I am through my cotton shorts. Our lips are locked again as he cautiously carries me towards the stairs. He lowers me down at the bottom of them. I pout. Then he is taking my hand in his and dragging me up the staircase. I giggle behind him. In our haste to get up the stairs we trip on a couple of the top ones. This just makes me giggle harder.

"Fucking stairs." He says under his breath. "Should've got a one story."

I continue to laugh as we finally make it to the bedroom. Once we're in there the pace slows down a little. He pulls me to the edge of the bed, but makes no move to lay me down. Instead he gently pulls my shirt over my head and then stands back a little to ogle me. I blush. Why? I don't know. It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before. This right here though in our home, feels like we're starting all over again.

I reach up behind me and unhook my bra before slowly sliding the garment off my shoulders. I hear Peeta take in a breath as I reveal me chest to him. Next thing I know he is crashing against me so hard that I do end up on my back on the bed. He settles between my legs as he he swipes his tongue over my left nipple. My back arches off the bed, in turn making my centre grind against his rock hard dick.

He kisses his way down my body until he reaches the band of my shorts. With very little effort he has them off in a second. Once he has removed the offending garments he takes care to kiss his way up my left leg. He's running his tongue over the inside of my thigh and all I can do is moan. That moan becomes a throaty growl when he first swipes his tongue over my very, very wet folds. My hips jerk up on their own before he is holding them down with his strong arm.

When he finds my clit and sucks on it gently I'm pretty sure I scream.

"Oh my god." Is what falls from my lips.

I feel him smirk around me as he pushes his tongue inside me. One last flick over my clit and I come so hard it's embarrassing. He didn't even use his fingers. My body shakes a little as I ride out my high against his wandering tongue. When he comes back up he joins our lips together again as his fingers gently tease my breasts. I can taste myself on his lips and it is delicious. He is so good with his mouth. It's not long before the fire is burning inside me again.

~

_Peeta_  
She is so beautiful when she comes. I love that I can have her crumbling in mere minutes. As I gently pull away from her lips I see a content smile on her lips. Which in turn makes me smile. She is tugging at the hem of my shirt. She wants it off, so I do as I'm told. I sit up on my haunches and peel the shirt off. Just as it is over my head her hand makes contact with my extremely tight dick. I growl at the sensation.

She undoes the button of my jeans and slides the zipper down. Again I obey her command. The jeans and my boxers are off in no time. Her hand comes up to wrap around me and I hiss. I'm still on my haunches when she flicks her tongue over the tip. I'm not sure what sound comes out of my mouth, but it is enough to encourage her to take the head between her lips and suck. She is still flicking her tongue over the tip.

When she takes me completing in I can't stop the sudden jerk of my hips. Like I'm talking takes me all the way in until she is almost gagging. Fuck it feels amazing. She starts to bob up and down. Tightening her cheeks as she strokes the bottom half with her small hand. I'm not going to last long if she keeps doing that and I don't want to come yet. I gently take her head in my hands and pull her away. She looks up at me with a pout on her lips.

"I don't want to come yet. I want to be inside you." I say to placate the look she is giving me.

She lays back on the bed. Her dark hair fanning out over the pillows. She is still flushed from her orgasm and it makes my dick twitch. I crawl up her body and settle between her legs. I run my fingers over her centre to see if she is ready for me. I shouldn't have worried. She is dripping. I take my dick in my hand and run it over her clit as a warning that I'm ready to enter. She mewls at the contact. Her eyes are closed as I enter her. I growl at the tightness surrounding me.

"Fuck. So tight, so wet." I say as I fully enter her.

"Oh my god." She replies as her eyes open wide.

After we've been still for a minute I start to move in and out. Teasing her as I almost pull all the way out. The noises coming from her mouth are turning me on to now end. She has started to move her hips in time with mine as we settle into a rhythm. It doesn't take long before I start to feel that familiar pull. I'm really not going to last long. Probably has something to do with how pent up I've been all day.

After a few more thrusts I feel her walls tightening and that's all the encouragement I need to start going faster and to try and find my release. She comes quite loudly just before I groan myself. Spilling into her and still rocking my hips to ride out our orgasms. I fall heavily onto her as I join our lips again. She doesn't seem to mind the weight though as she tells me she loves me over and over through our kisses.

I remove myself from her and lay on my back next to her. She curls up into my side and lays her head on my chest. Entwining our legs together. She's ghosting her fingers over my stomach as I play with her hair. We're silent for a long time. Just revelling in each other. The room smells of sex, but I couldn't give a shit. Our first night in our home and we have marked our territory. Literally. I kiss the top of her head and suggest we take a bath. She just smirks against my chest.

"Can we just lay here for a little while longer. My body is like jelly." She says sleepily. I nod.

She leans up and places a soft kiss to my lips. Then she lays back down on my chest. We fall asleep not long after and my dreams are filled with all the possibilities for the future. I dream of wedding dresses and tuxedos. Of champagne glasses tinkling together. I dream of little children running through a big open meadow. Most of all though my dreams are filled with just Katniss and my love for her. A love that will be forever engraved on my heart.

_The End._


End file.
